domestic_na_kanojofandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Rui Tachibana/@comment-69.244.182.221-20190219130629
I love Rui but Hina will be the one, its undoubtly the best most emotional move. Rui is cute and they had a great run but regardless of how she helped him and he helped her too develop as people. It was a part of their lives they will never regret because they both came out better people however Rui still has a lot to learn and would not have abandoned Nat if she really cared her first test of true love and she totally caved. Hina Gave up her dream, sacrificed everything was forced to move away to an island practically and never speak with the one she loved as well as be cope with fear of being shunned in a way by everyone she did know. She did it all to protect him and not tarnish him or his future even thou he does not truly know this. she was just going to put him away and do what was best but it was to late her love then only grew stronger after the trip and fireworks and as she realized that she was not going to move on from it no matter what she does, giving up her job and taking a average job while she lets him know shes coming back for him and continues to hold strong, she trys moving back to find Rui had kindled things with him. She goes in head first knowing without a doubt she still loves him and makes it known then she considers her sisters feelings but mostly stops because she does not want to put turmoil in Nats heart and she prays he will naturally find his way back to her. Shes in limbo not loosing all hope and becoming lost as she watches the one she love be with another person she also cares so much she does not interfere but she wants back in his heart. She still endures stuck in hell with her love dying to be realized but her nature as a person will not let her hurt either of them most of all him. Hina is the always considering other people first just like Nat and unlike Rui who while cute and is amazing herself is quite selfish and actually causes all the pain for the MC from the very start. I mean your man just got stabbed and your literally just like not even really fazed, Meanwhile Hina is Destroyed as if her life is about to be taken away from her like screaming inside god no please dont take him from me please (she knows he is her soulmate). Nat never stopped loving her and his love for her has evolved due to the conditioning and the fact he still does not even know how much Hina does for him, how much pain she has endured unlike any other character. (DrumRoll) When Hina finally evolves for the second time in this series as a person and realizes that she needs to start putting her feelings first all the way when it comes to how she feels she will tell him everything, Nat will see shes never let the rings go and that her love has always burned since it was kindled the night they promised to stay together forever and get married and he will think like the writer he is and see the sacrifices and the pain and darkness that shes been crawling her way out of one impossible situation and trail after another until she can reach him again. I'm happy Rui was there for Nat when he could not understand what Hina did for him and helped him heal when she could not heal him they had a wonderful run being growing teens together. But seriously Hina has done way more and gone trou hell and back her love is the real deal and it since it was kindled will never waver unlike Rui's did until the day Hina dies. Sidenote hints to the this are all over in the writing advice given to Nat and how he should see from other peoples eyes and also Changing winds issue the only character who consistently says Im Home is Hina no matter whos home she walks into Nats or the Familys. Also he does not wear the watch the omen of his when it stopped. And the fact that Hina is actually the first character really introduced formally before Nat tells the story of meeting Rui. Shes on the cover and shes is the only character who is the mirror to the MC in terms of what makes them who they are. She is also the only person who has ever told him to run away with her and im sure that's what happens even thou its hinted the parents eventually forgive them in the hospital foreshadow episode as they except things. Rui would not run away and this is hinted because future nat was worried his family would immediately know who he was he uses a pen name like most authors and once the similar story was read and they could trace it to him and Hina but im sure the series will end with the family reading the story if his and Hina's journey and you will see a family reunion as they accept them formally back into the family. Just my thoughts and hopes what I feel about this series. Sorry for the bad grammer.